Forbidden
by DPIH
Summary: Scotty's and Lil's relationship is growing into something more than just friends and partners. rated T for now may change
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A few short chapters, on Scotty's and Lilly's relationship as it grows from friendship to something more, Scotty POV

Forbidden

Chapter one:

Scotty's POV

I looked across at her, her hair falling in front of her eyes as she looked down at the case file in her hands. She was beautiful, radiant and my attraction to her was what Vera would call ill advised.

"Another case closed" She says and I snap out of my daze and I watch as she places the file back in the box and replaces the box back on the shelf, I can smell her shampoo or is it her perfume, either way the sent is intoxicating and I feel my head spinning.

I realise I am standing so close to her, closer than I probably should. She turns her head slightly and our lips are so close, our eyes lock. I fantasise what it would be like to kiss those perfect pink lips, what it would feel like to put my hands on her, to have her hands on me. Clearing my throat, I step back.

I heard a sigh escaping her lips, and she swept the hair out of her eyes as she started to walk back upstairs. Silently cursing myself, I follow her back upstairs. The rest of the gang had already left for the day and it was just us.

Lilly was sitting back down at her desk and I chuckle, it's the end of the day, why is she still sitting at her desk.

"You're not going home?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Gotta finish this paperwork" she says as she turns on the lamp that was sitting on her desk. I cross the room slipping my coat on and winding my scarf around my neck. I switch of the lamp and she shoots me an icy glare.

"Come on Lil" I say holding out her coat "It's late, this can wait till tomorrow" she sighs reluctantly and stands up and I hold out her coat, helping her into it. My fingers caress her shoulders, my breath catches in my throat. She turns around to face me and we are standing so close, I can't help my eyes flicking to her lips and back to her eyes.

"Are you gonna buy me a drink?" she asks breathlessly

I swallow hard "Okay" I reply just as breathless as she is and I see a slight smile flash across her face and she walks towards the elevators leaving me standing there, staring into space. I could have sworn she was just flirting with me.

We decided to walk the short distance to Jones's, the cool night air sends a shiver down my spine. Although I can't be certain that it's not the woman that's walking beside me that's the cause.

She moves closer to me and our shoulders are touching as we walk down the street, the heat from her body is burning though my coat and I feel it spreading through my body

Lilly kept looking at me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her shoot me the occasional glance and it unnerved me a little. Why was she looking at me, come to think of it she's been shooting me looks all day. I look over at her and she smiles cryptically, I return the smile.

The silence is uncomfortable, normally when we are walking to an interview or to grab lunch we'd banter back and forth, usual about the case, but know, I can't think of anything to say to her. Thankfully Lilly's the one to break the tension.

"So, how's Frankie?" she asked casually with the barest hint of amusement. She knew about that, my stupid fling with Frankie in the AV lab that ended once I found out she was still married, she knew about that. I groan and she chuckles "How did you know about that?" I asked her.

"I overheard her last week when I was down in the AV lab; apparently you made quite an impression" She said teasingly

"Whatever you heard, it was complete bull" I reply

"Shame, was some pretty good stuff" and before I can say anything she opens the door to the tavern and walks in. After a few minutes if processing what she has just said to me I follow her in.

I look around the bar, trying to locate her, then I hear my name being called. Looking across the room I see Lilly and the rest of our squad had secured one of the coveted booths.

I walk over to them and greet them all and as Lilly slides into the booth I move to sit next to her. Lilly immediately launches into a conversation with Kat, while Vera starts telling me that I need to come with him tomorrow night as he has two nurses from Penn. I am just about to tell him that I am not interested when I feel a hand landing on my thigh.

I jerk my leg in shock and it collides with the solid tabletop, I wince and rub my knee "Leg cramp" I reply as the others all look curiously at me.

Now my mind is racing, Lilly just put her hand on thigh, why would she do that. In all the years we have worked together you could count the times we have made deliberate physical contact on one hand. Now here she was, in front of our co workers no less putting her hand on my thigh.

"I'll be right back" I said and I made a beeline for the restrooms, I splash my face with cold water and stare at my reflection.

"Pull you together Valens" I say to my reflection "It was probably just an accident, were talkin' bout Lil here"

When I return to the booth I take my seat next to Lil again and pour myself a beer from the pitcher on the table. That's when I felt it, something brushing against my leg, I realise that it's her foot, sliding up my pant leg. I run a hand through my hair and try and concentrate on the conversation that Vera and I are having but I am having a tough time as once again, Lil's hand lands once again on my leg.

This is no accident; Lilly Rush is purposely rubbing my leg. I gotta get out of here and fast before I do something stupid.

"Crap, look at the time, I've gotta go" waving goodbye to the others I leave the bar and walk back to the precinct to get my car.

I finally make it back to my apartment and I collapse on the couch, my heart and my mind are racing. All I can think about is Lilly's hand on my thigh, the flowery sent from her hair, her foot sliding up my pant leg. I close my eyes, telling myself that it meant nothing, that it was all in my head and that there had to be a reason why.

A knocking on my door made me jump, and I cross the room to answer the door. Imagine my surprise to see my partner standing in the doorway.

"Hey" she said

"Hi" I say, okay what's going on, why is she here, this isn't anything like her. "What's up Lil?" I ask her as casually as possible.

"Nothing" She said "Just wanted to ask you a question" She said

"Okay, shoot"

"Were you planning on kissing me...ever" she asked as casually as if she were asking to borrow a sweater.

"Huh?"

She steps forward, diminishing the gap between us. "I said" she said raising her hand to place it on my arm "Were you planning on kissing me ever?"

I was rooted to the spot, had she just asked me...no I must have misheard her, but the way she was caressing my arm made me think that maybe this all wasn't in my head.

A/n: Should continue, let me know. Do you want the next chapter in Lilly's Pov or in Scotty's again? Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: I am planning a third posible fourth chapter

Chapter 2:

Lilly's POV

Okay, to tell you the truth I had no Idea when it happened. One day, he's just my partner and let's face it my best friend and then all of a sudden all I can think about is him, and it's not in a friendly kind of way. I find myself thinking about what it would be like to kiss him, have his arms around me.

Maybe it's because I have been feeling so lonely since Eddie left, or maybe I have always had feeling for him and until now have simply ignored him. I remember when I first saw him, I thought he was attractive, I mean I am not totally blind, but he kinda pissed me off when he inferred that working cold cases were the B assignment or for people that couldn't hack it on the line.

But he eventually became every bit as dedicated to our work as I was. Over the years we have grown closer. Sure we've had our ups and down but mostly we are a well oiled machine, volleying questions back and forth till the suspect is so confused or insulted that they break down and confess. He is definitely the best partner I have ever worked with.

But I suppose you're all wondering why I choose to start upping the ante. Well it was something I overheard when I was down in the AV lab about a week ago. Frankie and one of the other female lab techs were talking about the male detectives in the building when I heard Frankie mentioning Scotty. Scotty's and Frankie's brief fling was one of the departments worst kept secrets, I knew that they were hot and heavy for a few weeks until Scotty found out she was married.

I pretended like I was totally engrossed in the evidence report in my hand while I crept closer to hear what they were saying about him. When they started talking about his...attributes... I found myself blushing like a school girl and it certainly was interesting going on an interview with him later on that afternoon. I couldn't look him in the face, are every time I looked across at him all I could think about was what Frankie had said.

So when tonight while we were alone together, I decided that I wanted to see if there was anything between us, to know if he felt something for me. So I started flirting with him, deliberately getting close to him or rubbing up against him. I knew it was working because I could see the blush rising in his cheeks and he seemed a little jumpy. When I put my hand on his thigh, he jumped about three feet in the air. It gave me a thrill to see that I was getting to him, I am sure he was as confused as hell at my behaviour, but I wanted to see just how far I could push it before he said or did something. All that crap that he needed to go home because it was getting late...yeah I gotten to him.

When I made my way over to his apartment, I wasn't even sure of what I was doing, but all I knew was that I wanted something to happen. When he opened the door, he was wearing only his work pants his bare chest was exposed, my heart was pounding so hard against my ribs. My eyes travelled over the vast expanses of his body. His well muscled chest and abdomen, those broad shoulders, holly crap Frankie wasn't kidding.

"Hey" I say

"Hi" his eyes are widening in shock "What's up Lil?" he asks

Yep I have definitely gotten to him, I smile at him and shrug "Nothing" I say "Just wanted to ask you a question"

"Okay, shoot" he says

I take a step towards him as I speak "Were you planning on kissing me...ever" I say and he stiffens and swallows hard.

"Huh?" he says in surprise

I guess I am just gonna have to be bit more direct. I place a hand on his arm and repeat the question. "Were you planning on kissing me ever?" I can tell by the look in his eyes, that he is trying to assess if what I just said really happened or not.

"Are you serious?" he asks me finally

I think for a moment, tossing up whether or not to put him out of his misery. "Are you gonna let me in or do I have to stand out here all night?" I ask.

Scotty stands back and lets me in and I cross his living room and sit down on his couch. He clears his throat and after shutting the door comes and sits down beside me.

"So" he says

"So" I parrot back at him.

"You've been...thinkin' 'bout...kissing me" he asks cautiously

I been thinking about doing more than just kissing him "Yes" I confirm "What about you?"

"What 'bout me?" he asks

"Have you been thinking about kissing me?" I ask

"Only once or twice" he says and after a pause he smiles "Every hour since I've known you Lil"

I blush slightly and shift closer to him "So" I say

"So" he says as he moves closer to me, are knees are touching

"Why don't we just...try it" I say

"Are you sure?" he asks

Am I sure? No I am not sure, I am not sure that this is such a good idea but it's all I've been able to think about. "Yes" I say softly.

"So we'll just take this...slow" He says

"Okay" I say and I take a deep shaky breath.

He turns to face me and our eyes lock. He slowly moves his head towards mine and I move to meet him half way. When our lips finally meet, .God, I am glad I am sitting down cause I can feel my knees go weak.

I move my arms to wrap around his neck as he deepens the kiss, I let out a soft moan and the room is spinning. Scotty's slowly move to my leg and I feel the heat from his hands moving through my body.

A/n: what did you think? please review


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: thanks for the reviews guys, here is chapter three.

Disclaimer: despite best efforts still don't own any of them.

Chapter 3:

Scotty's POV

My mind is racing and my heart is thumping so hard against my ribs as we continue to kiss. I have been wondering what this would feel like for such a long time but the reality is so much better than my dreams.

Breaking away from the kiss slowly, not wanting to ruin the moment entirely I smile. Lilly smiles back at me, bitting her bottom lip in such an adorable way that it makes me want to kiss her again.

"Well that was different" I say and she giggles

"Uh-huh" she replies

"But totally worth the wait" She nods "So, what now?" I ask

Lilly takes her time; I can tell she is tossing up whether or not to take this to the next level. "It's gettin kinda late" she says simply. Right, of course, I should of know that she wouldn't want to do anything more. I curse myself silently for getting my hopes up as she stands up "Yeah, guess so" I stand up to and I am about to move over to the door to let her out when she smiles.

"I've been thinking" she says crossing the room and shutting the door. I swallow hard as she slowly moves her hands to my waist, pulling me closer to her.

"'Bout what?" I ask her

"That it's about time we see if there is anything between us" I cautiously move my hands to her waist and lower my head towards her. The second kiss is much hotter than the first, I feel her tongue gently slid into my mouth and I wrap mine around it. Moaning softly she melts into my arms as I start to walk us back to my bedroom. As we collapse on the bed are hands exploring each other's bodies, I know that this is something I will never forget.

When I wake up the next morning I look down. Her head is pillowed on my chest, her arm wrapped around my stomach. She looks so peaceful, I don't want to disturb her so I lie there watching her sleep. If it's possible she is more gorgeous this morning than ever before. I sigh contently as she begins to stir. "Mornin'" I say and she snuggles closer to me.

"Morning" she says "That was the best night's sleep I've had in ages" she says

"That's only cause I wore you out last night" I said and she giggled, raising her head off my chest and inclining her head towards mine. Our lips meet in a short, but none the less still passionate. Groaning she breaks away "We gotta get up or we'll be late for work"

"Or we could call in sick" I suggest only half kidding and she shakes her head.

"We can't do that" she says and I watch as she sits up searching around the room for her clothes. "I better get home so I can get changed" She says.

"Sure you don't wanna have a shower with me?" I ask and she shakes her head

"If I get I the shower with you" she says comming back to my side of the bed "We won't end up leaving this apartment"

I chuckle as she buttons up her blouse "I'll see you at work than?" I ask

"Yes" she says and she picks up her badge sliding it into her waistband "After last night, you owe me breakfast" She says seductively and I grin.

"How 'bout dinner instead" I suggest and she grins

"You just wanna see me naked again, don't you?"

"Hell yeah" I answer and Lilly giggles.

"I'll see you at work" she says

"Okay" we kiss once more before she heads for my front door. I drag myself out of bed and move towards the shower, thinking only about what transpired between us the night before.

When I arrive at work I can't keep the grin off my face, Vera asks me why I am so happy and I just shrug "No reason, just had a great evening" I say as I see Lilly entering the department with Boss.

"Morning all" Boss says and I wave back at him as I walk over to the breakroom. I am in there less than two minutes when I feel her standing behind me.

"Hey" she whispers

"Hey" I look around and see no one looking in our direction so I quickly plant a kiss on her cheek.

"I am looking forward to our date tonight" she says as she poured herself a coffee.

"You and me both babe" I say softly and with a wink she is gone and I can feel my heart rate shoot up and take a deep breath, heading back into the bullpen. It's gonna be a long, long day I think to myself as I walk back over to my desk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Lilly's POV

It would have to have been the longest day of my Life, I kept watching the clock, praying that it would say five already. I could feel Scotty's eyes on me all day and I didn't want to look at him, lest I give away what's going on between us.

When finally five o'clock came and for the first time, in ages I was the first person out of the department, I practically broke the speed limit driving home, I couldn't wait for our date. To see Scotty again, to have him touch me, kiss me and hold me as we drift off to sleep. Screw the date; I just wanted to spend the rest of the night in my bed.

An hour later I heard a knock on the door, Scotty was here, finally. I opened the door and he greeted me with a kiss.

"Hey" he whispered

"Hey"

"You ready to go?" he asks me

"Change of plans" I say as I grab his hand and pull him into my living room.

"Oh yeah, what are we gonna do instead?" he asked his eyebrows wriggling

"Guess" I said as I tug him down the hall to my room.

...

"I am hungry" Scotty says as he gets out of my bed, walking across the room to retrieve his boxers. My eyes are locked on his naked form as he moves about my bedroom to pick up his clothes.

"I am not surprised, that was quite a work out we just had" he chuckles and walks back over to the bed, sitting down beside me. "Why don't I order us a pizza" he says reaching for his cell phone.

"Only if you promise to get back in bed with me" I say as I sit up, deliberately allowing the sheet to fall down, exposing my naked form. He grinned, his eyes looking over me as he moved to kiss me again.

"I think that can be arranged" he says against my lips and I giggle, pulling him with me as I fall back on the mattress. I hear his grumbling stomach and I break our kiss, laughing "Maybe we should feed you first though" I say and he pulls himself off me.

"What do you want on your pizza Lil" he asks as he dials

"Extra cheese no anchovies" I say and me nods.

...

We lie in bed waiting for the pizza to arrive, my head pillowed on his chest, his arms around me. I sighed "Scotty?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing here?" I ask, not really sure I wanna know the answer.

"We are lying here waiting for dinner" he replies.

I raise my head of his chest and look at him, rolling my eyes at him "No I mean, last night and tonight, it's been great but is that all it is, just sex?" I ask

He looks deep into my eyes and brushes a lock of hair away from my face. His thumbs caressing my cheeks "I love you Lil" he says simply

I blush slightly and turn away from him "Really?" I asked and he nods, pulling head around to face him.

"Really" he says and he pulls me towards him, kissing me passionately.

"I love you too" I say and he smiled down at me and before I know it, he is pulling me closer to him as he deepens the kiss.

A/N: Okay I know this is very short but I am running a little short on Ideas for this one, next chapter will be the last.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I lay awake that night unable to sleep, Lil looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake her. I carefully got out of bed and crept out of the room. Maybe I'll see what's on TV I thought as I quietly made my way downstairs. Her cats were asleep on the couch and I smiled, they were starting to grow on me, sure one's missing an eye and the other one's missing a leg but they are still kinda...cute.

I turn on the TV and turn the volume down, I start flicking through the channels. Nothing on, well it is two in the mornin. I turn the TV off and I look out the window, the snow was starting to fall outside, dusting the window sill in the soft, white powder.

I start thinking about the last couple of days, Lil and I, we have crossed that line between friends and something more than that. If you had told me a month ago that I would be here, in my partners living room at three in the morning, I would of thought you were nuts. But Lil surprised me; I have never before seen that side of her. Okay so over the years we may have flirted a little but nothing like this past week. I find myself more in love with her than before, and the sex is amazing. There is only one problem.

Work, when I became a cop, I got the whole song and dance about not forming romantic relationships with partners or other members of the same squad. Up until I came to homicide I had every intention of following that rule to the letter, when I met Lil however, well my resistance was sorely tested.

But here I was several years later and Lil and I, are good friends and she is definitely the best damm cop I have ever work with. Now that we have admitted to each other that we love each other, I am starting to wonder what the future holds for us. Against my better judgement, I start picturing us growing old together, our kids around us, and our grandchildren.

"What are you doing up?" I turned around and saw Lil standing by the couch, she is wearing my t-shirt and it makes her look even sexier than usual.

"Couldn't sleep" I say and she smiles and comes to sit beside me.

"I woke up and you weren't there, thought you'd left" she says and I noticed a slight frown on her face. I move closer to her and pull her into my arms, lightly kissing her on the top of her head. "I wouldn't do that to you Lil." I say and I feel her relax against me.

"What were you thinking about?" she asks me softly

"Us" I reply honestly

She looks up at me and frowns slightly "What do you mean by us?" she asks

"I mean what been happening over the last few days, what I want from our future" I answer. I see a light shade of red, colouring her cheeks. Lilly Rush, just blushed, I have never seen her blush before, It's so cute and endearing which makes me lover her even more.

"And?" She asks

"I don't know what the future holds for us Lil, but what I do know" I say pulling back slightly to look her in her, deep blue eyes "But I know that you're in it" I finish and she smiles up at me.

"Really?"

"Of course Lil, I love you, I have loved you for ages and I will continue to love you" I state

"What are we going to do about work? I mean, are we going to keep it quite? Or are we going to tell everyone that we are together?"

I think for a few moments, I wanna tell the world how I feel 'bout Lil but I know it won't be a good idea, I know exactly what would happen if anyone at work found out about us. "I think we should keep it just between us, at least for a while, what we've been doin ain't exactly within PPD guidelines"

Lilly nods "I agree" she sighs "I know we'd be split up if anyone found out about us. I love working with you Scotty, besides I don't want to have to break in a new partner" she says "Not after I trained you so well" I chuckle,

I pull her back into my arms again and kiss her, I feel her hands wrapping around my neck and I deepen the kiss, pushing her back against the couch and she giggles. "Maybe we should go back to bed" she murmurs, her lips still pressed to mine.

"Anything you say Lil" I say and I get up and pick her up "Allow me" I say and I carry her down the hall to her bedroom, kicking the door shut with my foot.

A/n: The end, hope you guys like it. I am working on the next chapter of Love Conquers All, please review and let me know what you think, if I get enough reviews I may post an epilogue for this story.


End file.
